Chinese Lanterns
by KatanaYuuki
Summary: Gift- /Folkloreshipping/ She decided that HE was the reason for her arrival, not the excuse she made in her head out of denial.


**Okay, I REALLY should be working on The Hell Known As High School, but ShadougeLove **_**did**_** request this, she originally wanted it to be Soul/Silver, but then she changed her mind. -_-; Lol, I'm joking Kris, it's cool! Here is some Folklore Shipping (?)for you! This might seem a bit out of place…since I had to think of a new plot, but this is the best I can do!**

**Chinese Lanterns**

Kotone shivered with relief, despite being the champion of Johto, and having a _very_ tight schedule for every day that she _highly_ detested, she somehow found the time to watch the new year fireworks in Ecruteak, where for once, she could be free from Elite Four meetings, people recommending that she, the victor over Team Rocket, the well recognised face everywhere and was a name that every budding trainer knew, should change her appearance, ditch her pigtails and puffy hat that she oh-so adored and would wear until it fell apart at the seams, and her somewhat 'Mario' like clothing. Being honest with herself, she felt that she wouldn't feel the _same_ without it, she was tired of Will pestering her to make herself more 'dynamic' like him, even though in her opinion, thought his outfit made him look camp, and instantly waved him off.

As she entered Ecruteak, she remembered the kimono girls, giving her the tidal bell, so she could tame the almighty Lugia, and how the leader always was crossing her path wherever she went. She remembered the three legendary Pokémon in the burned tower, and how Suicune took interest in her, and Euisine who she thought, being in that strange outfit, and being so obsessed with the majestic beauty of Suicune, was a bit strange, she personally liked Entei more, but was afraid to say that near him. Kotone also had fond memories of finally being able to venture into the bell tower, and thinking that the bald slap-head that wouldn't let her in was a complete git, she laughed when she found the guy who gave her the rainbow wing in Pewter City, and shot the grumpy baldy a smug look as she climbed the ladder to Ho-oh, which she caught as swiftly as she had caught Lugia.

But her memory of Ecruteak that she treasured the most, was meeting the gym leader, with his calm appearance, and messy, fair hair that he kept tied in a bandana, Morty had caught her eye the moment she saw him, an electric shock flew through her once he looked into her eyes with his lavender orbs, only to challenge her, but it meant more to Kotone nonetheless.

As she thought about it, a blush grew across her face, in her thought filled wonder, she had walked through all the stands, and the people vacating them had pointed at her in awe and admiration, they _all_ knew of her, as she walked by, they would all converse amongst themselves,

"_hey, that's Kotone!"_

"_I know! I mean, who __**doesn't **__know?"_

"_Man, I sure wish I could battle her…"_

and that's how the normal sight of her would proceed, sometimes she _did_ battle the occasional trainer that wouldn't leave her to her thoughts, but she always won, and wasn't always elated about it as she should be, sometimes she felt that someone should be at least _some_ form of challenge to her, like Lance was when she first beat him and then finally took over as champion, also when she first faced Morty…her thoughts began to centre around him again, and the tingle splayed over her cheeks like before, Kotone prevented herself from stepping further, she held and shook her head, scolding herself:

"Seriously, stop it. Stop stop STOP!"

That gained her a few dejecting looks. Most of the citizens of Ecruteak were dressed in traditional Japanese kimonos, women's long hair tied up in large, messy buns, Kotone decided that she must wear one to blend in with the crowd, to become hidden, obscure and unseen, the chestnut haired girl entered a large marquee, decorated with crimson Chinese lanterns and red glows pasted across the vicinity of them, she removed her hat, tip-toeing into the marquee women were picking out kimonos in front of their husbands and boyfriends, getting the old woman in the far corner to style their hair into the buns, Kotone snuck past everyone, and unhooked a teal kimono from a hanger, patterned with silhouetted cranes, butterflies and Japanese koi, black lacing around the edge shape, it seemed just the perfect fit as she slipped it on over her normal attire, she left as much money it cost on the small pine wood table next to her, the old woman styling hair gave her a smile and curt nod, Kotone bowed respectfully and shifted outside again, forgetting that her hair was still tied as before, and that she was clutching her bulky hat,

"_Now," _she thought,_ "Time to find Morty, I'm in love with the guy, it's time to go show that."_

She decided on the fact that _he_ was the reason that she attended the festivities, and the whole 'getting away from the Elite Four' hoo-ha was an excuse of constant denial, her face lit up when she caught the sound of Morty's name to her left, she ran past the kimono girls, who were showing off their majestic and graceful twirling to the crowd surrounding them, on the tatami mat staging just outside the dance studio, the lead dancer smiled warmly as she caught the sight of Kotone racing past in a teal kimono, and the excitable memories that came flooding back to her, Kotone ran through more crowds, just to catch an additional glimpse of her target, pushing past those much taller than her, and logistically passing by those who seemed to come across as enthusiastic trainers, and whom of which would surely challenge her,

Then Kotone stopped in her tracks, as well as her heart ceasing to beat, the sight before her gave her butterflies,

"You wish to buy a lantern for the firework display this evening Morty?"

"Might as well…"

"Do you have that _someone_ to share it with this evening too? I don't mean to pry or nothing, just captured my interest is all."

"No, I don't."

Kotone continued to stare, the old, podgy lantern-seller grinned at the blonde customer, handing an unlit, crimson Chinese lantern to him, Morty took the handle and handed the seller some coins, Kotone jumped at the chance she had, she ran as fast as she could muster over to the stall, the seller's eyes widened at the sudden customer,

"Blimey, not only the gym leader, but the regional _champion?_ now that _is_ something else! Welcome Miss Kotone! May I interest you in a lantern?"

Kotone turned to the stall, hoping that Morty would stay around the vicinity for a little longer, she smiled at the seller, and nodded,

"I would, thank you."

Morty turned to look at the source of the familiar voice, then decided to wait around a little longer, in case she would spend the rest of the evening with him for his own company, if not, he would return to his gym until the fireworks, simple.

"So, what brings you to Ecruteak, eh? Come to enjoy the fireworks? Or to rob us one more of our Pokémon?" The Seller joked, while preparing the lantern with a candle and painting the character onto the paper shell, Kotone laughed, and shook her head,

"I just wanted to get away from the Elite Four, it's really hectic sometimes."

"Ah, I see." he spoke, handing the brunette the completed lantern, Kotone handed him the money he desired, and then turned to Morty, who looked down at her, his scarf blowing in the light breeze, he didn't bother with the kimono, but didn't wear the bandana around his head like usual, making his face seem more angelic to Kotone, who grinned up at him,

"Hi Morty."

Morty smiled a small smile, remembering the face of the younger Kotone that he had seen before, and battled before, never would he have guessed that it would eventually become the face of Johto's newest Champion, and the owner of not just Ho-oh, but Lugia too, at that moment, a pang of jealously washed over him, but he replied nonetheless,

"Hi, Kotone"

Later that evening, Kotone had willingly agreed to walking around with Morty, they entered the Bell Tower, knowing they could, the autumn leaves spread across the path leading up to the tower was also lit with lanterns, the tower itself untouched, Kotone would ask Morty if he had been beaten again, or if he was upset that she had Ho-oh, he denied both, even though the answer to the latter was a blatant lie, she was happy to hear so. The two climbed the tower right up to the top, where you could see across the entire Johto region, and the tiniest part of Kanto, which seemed to be a dark lining on the horizon shadowed against the dark hue of night, the Bell Tower was sprayed with the glow of Ecruteak's lanterns, like wild fires dancing across chapped wood. Kotone then realised how high the altitude was, and clung onto Morty for dear life, at first Morty felt like questioning her sudden action, but then decided against it, he placed a hand on her head, pressing her into him, Kotone gained the tingle again, but smiled,

"Morty…you know you've always wanted to see Ho-oh?"

"Yeah?"

"I can show it to you…up here…"

And before Morty could answer, Kotone pulled out a Pokéball, and released Ho-oh, it squawked, spreading it wing span out to the world, showing off to the people below it, and the every soul down in the small town pointed, Ho-oh's feathers seemed to be on fire with the glow and flicker of candles, the orange and crimson seemed to collide and burst in fiery glows, the white and green making a layer above the fire, Morty could just stand there in awe and fear at the beautiful creature he had been trying to summon for as long as he could remember, being driven to tame and bring it back, and here it was, before him, relishing in it's epic glory that shimmered in the night, Kotone giggled at the Gym Leader's expression,

"You can touch it if you want, it wont mind."

Morty reached out to the legendary bird, and traced a finger all the way down one feather, the proud being shifted a bit under his touch, but remained calm, Kotone giggled again, slowly letting her grip on Morty loosen, she made her way over to Ho-oh,

"You want to fly on Ho-oh?" She asked, Morty staggered backward,

"What?"

Kotone giggled,

"I thought since you liked the Pokémon so much…"

"It'll get angry with me…it seems…proud of itself…."

"Fine"

Kotone withdrew Ho-oh, and Morty's heart sank, watching the beautiful creature disappear as fast as it had been brought to him.

A firework exploded, and Kotone ran over to the edge of the Bell Tower, sitting down, with her legs dangling over the edge. Morty sat beside her, fetching the two Chinese lanterns as he did so, handing Kotone hers,

"You gonna let yours go now?" Morty asked, Kotone nodded, closing her eyes and making a wish, following the tradition she knew of in Ecruteak, make a wish and let the lantern drift. Morty waited for her to finish, eyeing her petite face, fireworks exploding in the background, soon enough, Kotone had held her lantern out, but stopped at waited for Morty, who was puzzled, but caught it, and held the paper balloon out in front of him, Kotone let hers go, watching it float through the night and onto the horizon, until it finally gave out, and gently became a speck in the already black sky,

"Your turn!"

Morty then slowly let his do the same, the two trainers watched it float, until it also no longer gave light, Kotone looked down to see a couple kissing on a bench, which made her blush and think of why she was accompanying Morty, who was concentrating on the fireworks too much to notice, Kotone decided that she couldn't express how she felt using words, it would be too much trouble, Kotone shifted towards the blonde next to her, then very quickly, pulled on his black scarf, making him turn his attention towards her, they both turned red, Kotone closed her eyes,

"What did you wish for?" she asked, Morty looked sheepish

"I don't believe in wishes."

Kotone laughed, then pulled him closer to her, using his scarf,

"I wished for…"

"W-What did you wish for?"

"A kiss."

And as if to make it more cliché, Morty smiled and kissed her softly.


End file.
